Dark Love
by Tyr Alexander
Summary: Dark Shinji has travel the multiple universes...to see if he can find Rei. But he finds her as her universe is on the edge of Third Impact. He can help her avoid it. Review please.
1. Notion of Darkness

**Chapter 1: The Notion of Darkness**

Dark Shinji walked the expanse that divided his reality from other realities. The powers he possessed over death guided him. His desires drove him onward to find her. But in each universe he searched, she had already evolved; thanks to an impact, whether it was the first or the millionth. He needed her to survive… he was much like Gendo in that sense: transfixed on the only woman that could love him simply because he was himself.

His necromantic powers kept him going and sustained him for awhile before causing him to fall in some random reality, and once more she was dead. Everyone was dead… Only he and that universe's Shinji existed; a punishment for challenging the gods. Which, on so many levels, amazed him; how can a god be punished by another god? It wasn't his concern however; if Rei had evolved pass the need of physical flesh he didn't want to be there.

_'A million different realities; a million different Lilliths. 1470 down; countless more to go,' _he thought to himself, waiting once again for death to fall upon this Shinji as he had with countless others.

"What will do you find her?" the Shinji before him asked, taking his last few breaths.

"I will tell her how I feel. I will do my best to keep her safe. I will destroy them all," Dark Shinji stated, watching the self-crucified angels float around him.

"If you find Misato… tell her I love her," Shinji whispered as he freed himself from his physical cage. He wanted to stay with this one a little longer… He was one of the luckier ones… His death had been quick…He hadn't lingered in this world alone for years. His hands were already dirty with the blood of the mad ones he had released from their cages. He took one last look at the corpse of his alternate self and at the eye of giant god's head that mimicked his only love. With that he dived deep into the sea of LCL and swam deep into the Well of Life, activating his S2 organ.

Achieving temporal vibrations, he shattered the wall of the chamber of Gauf as he shifted into the Well of Existence, his black wings in full spread as he swam through the Waters of Temporal Variance. He focused his mind on the sound that was coming from the waters. It was soothing and lulling, yet brimming with violence and full of hatred. He didn't want to swam into these waters… but Lillith was alive somewhere and that somewhere was where they could be together.

Shinji took a break one day while swimming the waters as he held his fetish to his face. Somewhere along the line he had become a releaser of the dammed, healing the hearts of his temporal brethren and sending them on their merry way to be with their lovers… Rei, Ritsuko, Asuka, Misato, Hikari, or Maya. Sometimes it was Touji or Kensuke. He had even come across a few Kaworu cases. Suddenly Shinji heard the voice of one of his dying selves. This Shinji's cries weren't like the others he had heard before. Those had cried for death, but this one's cries were begging for someone to rescue him, and he sounded like he was on his last leg.

_'The least I can do for him is to get him before Impact claims him.' _He dived into the waters one last time, cutting deep into the orange liquid and swimming for what seemed like an eternity. A blinding light poured forth, causing him to close his eyes as he pierced the protective divine barrier surrounding the chamber of Gauf.

He surfaced to clear blue skies and crystal blue waters. No sign of Impacts, no crucified angels and no ominous god-head with a piercing stare greeted him; just the endless wailing of sirens. He got out of the water in a flash, following his fetish to the source: the tortured cries of a Shinji. Black wings spread at full, he sped through the sky. As he neared the dying screams, he saw them.

_'The Eva Guards?' _he thought, staring at the behemoths before him. Even as he watched, Unit-00 stalked an orange floating orb… He turned, instantly recognizing it. _'Leliel, is that you? Have I made it before Impact has been achieved?'_

------------------------------------------------

Misato screamed her orders for the retreat of the remaining Eva Units. Meanwhile, Ritsuko and Maya frantically examined the computer terminals before them for Shinji's life signs. From the information they had gathered, however, things didn't look good.

"Shinji, please come back to us," Misato prayed quietly watching the screen. Even as the words left her lips, the alert went off again.

"Ritsuko, what is it this time?" she yelled. As Ritsuko examined the screen, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"Another Angel?" she whispered, confusion clouding her face. Shigeru focused a camera on it and brought the image up on a spare screen. A few seconds passed as the machine processed the information before a nondescript black blip appeared on the screen.

"What the hell is that thing?" Misato swore out loud. No one had a valid answer. What happened next further complicated matters. They all watched in horror as it dived suddenly head first into the shadow.

"Asuka, Rei, what the hell was that thing!" she practically screamed into the comm. link.

_"What are you talking about, Misato?" _Asuka asked incredulously.

"You two didn't see something dive into the shadow?"

_"No ma'am," _Rei answered. She wasn't exactly telling the whole truth though… She really hadn't seen it, but she had sensed it.

_"Orders?"_

_"Major Katsuragi?"_

_"Misato?"_

"Retreat, you two." the purple haired Operations Director said after carefully thinking it over.

_"What?"_

"Asuka, that's an order."

_"Oh, whatever."_

_"Yes, Major."_

The two Evas turned around and slowly began to make their way back. But before she did so, Rei looked at the shadow one more time. Inside it she felt two presences; one fading fast and another so familiar yet so distant. As she sat in the Eva cages thinking it over, she experienced a surge of unexplainable emotions. Several of them made her want to cry, and others made her want to scream.

----------------------------------------------------

Dark Shinji swam through the sea of LCL. He never been inside Leliel's body before, but it felt warm. The smell of blood reminded him of the other universes and their impacts. He swam faster until he found what he had been looking for. There it was: an Eva Guard Machine. It was his son, Azrael, or at least his body underneath ten tons of reinforced armor. Staring into its eyes, he was surprised that he could sense no life within the husk before him.

The screaming, he now realized, had come from the inside. Curious, he entered the cockpit… and found himself staring into a hysterical mirror version of himself. This Shinji looked like all the other Shinjis he had come across: they all had mirrored him physically, but never emotionally. This particular one was detached emotionally and yet connected at the same time; absorbed but freely flowing. The Shinji of this universe stared into the eyes of his darker counterpart, who was eerily enough holding a skull.

"Are you Death?" he asked weakly.

"In some aspects I could be called Death," Dark Shinji replied.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?"

"No. I am sorry."

"Don't be. Your presence is comforting. It feels as if I've known you all my life… yet I am sure this is the first time I have ever met you," he whispered, giving his other self a quiet smile.

"All of are connected in some way… I'm sorry I can't release you from this prison."

"It isn't so bad… to find divine truth inside the Agent of God." Dark Shinji was taken back slightly. He knew the teachings of Necromancy; the first common knowledge was that there were no secrets in death. But this Shinji was still clearly alive. He was clearly dying, but he wasn't dead yet. Why were divine truths already being revealed to him?

"You're looking for Rei, right?" he coughed up.

"Yes, if that is what you call Lillith," was the answer.

"I wanted to be one with her… But I think you deserve her more. You deserve some happiness. Please… take my place in this world."

"…I don't know. I'm not sure if that is wise."

"If you emerge from the belly of the beast, they will not question whether you are the real Shinji or not, even if your appearance says otherwise."

"I am the real Shinji! Just as you are the real Shinji; just as all the Shinjis across all the realities were the real Shinjis!" Dark Shinji cried, nearly screaming at him.

"I'm sorry… I meant no offense…"

"…No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you. I will take you up on that offer. For that, I truly thank you."

"Don't… I feel that it's the will of God. Please, take good care of him, Mother. He is your son too… and you her; she is your mother."

With a nod, Dark Shinji accepted the charge. He stayed with him for an hour, keeping him company and watching over him as the last of his mirror's life slipped away. Though his energies had merged with the Eva, Dark Shinji felt he was gone. He mourned this one like he had mourned for all the others. Shinji had returned to the primordial soup, leaving behind his neutral inhibitors and his plug suit. Dark Shinji fingered the items thoughtfully. If he was going to pass as Shinji, he was going to need to be dressed as Shinji. There was some mental debate, especially between him, the fetish inhabited by his first oracle and the soul of Yui inside the Eva, over his hair color and its length but he could do little about it, his having long remained inside Leliel. With that over and his victory over the two voices in his head, the next step was to get out of Leliel. Diplomacy would be the first preferable choice, he surmised.

Shinji activated his personal A.T. Field and reached outwards with it. Leliel's consciousness reached his, but instead of hearing the sweet voice of Leliel he had come to expect since his birth, he heard the primal roar of an angry beast. He clutched his head tightly, trying to force the growling from his mind. Leliel materialized before him, his angelic form appearing in front of the Eva. Shinji labored himself to speak in the angel language as he strenuously gathered his thoughts.

Leliel. 

Anael? the Angel questioned, looking into the Eva. But how is that possible? I watched you die. 

More or less. I order you to free me from this hell. 

No! This monstrosity must be sent to hell where it rightfully belongs! 

Don't piss me off. Listen to me; I can wipe out your pitiful existence with a mere word. 

You will die along with this monstrosity! 

Whether it was the smell of blood, or the fact that some pissant of an Angel thought he could challenge him, Shinji was heated. His anger boiled the LCL considerably to the point where it could evaporate. The Eva began to heat up as well, as if mimicking his anger in every way possible. Leliel looked around, startled, as he felt his body warm up.

What are you doing to my body? Leliel asked, panicking, as its avatar's body began to warp. Shinji's blue eyes glowed green, as black wings erupted from his back and his black hair turned white. An indescribable blackness began being emitted by the Eva. Suddenly everything went dark.

I am going to enjoy kill you. 

-------------------------------------------------

Rei and Asuka looked over at their target as it made its way toward them. Asuka's finger stroked the trigger of her rifle. Rei herself stared at the approaching enemy uneasily, waiting for the operation to begin. Suddenly the orb stopped and its main body started to quiver violently and without mercy. Everyone present witnessed the unfolding spectacle silently, unable to make a single sound. The black and white lines around it had disappeared, leaving a pulsing glob of red. Nothing passed through it; not light, not sound. Nothing. Two glowing eyes could be seen as a black mist re-encased it.

Like a darker twisted version of an ascension scene, the feet of Unit-01 appeared from the bottom of the orb, slowly lowering itself to the ground. When its feet were firmly planted on the floor, the mist disappeared and the red liquid washed over it, bathing it scarlet. Shinji from the inside was completely exhausted. The fusion of his two selves seemed to have its benefits as well as it drawbacks. That stunt had exhausted him considerably. He walked towards Unit-00, his steps unstable. Rei simply stared back at the Eva, finding herself unable to make contact with its pilot. She took two steps forward and miraculously managed to catch him in her arms as he fell. The audio switched on and a broken language she seemed to only vaguely understand flooded through as unfamiliar feelings formed the word… Lillith .

To Be Continued….

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: If you've read Age of Shinji, this is the Shinji that dwells in Gendo's mind. At the end, before Impact, the story Kaji tells him about being from a different dimension makes him resolve to go out and find another universe where Lillith is still alive and has yet to evolve. Currently I'm looking for people to write omakes for my next two chapters because they are kind of funny.


	2. Interesting Birthmark LilterRei

Chapter 2

My Goddess Lili er…Rei

Dark Shinji looked at the unfamiliar ceiling, he smirked inwardly. He was new to this dimension and all ceiling were unfamiliar to him. He scanned his memories for an answer to his question, he found one among the borrowed ones. He was in the infirmary in Nerv headquarters. He closed his eyes to feel something bang against his head. He grunted he looked up to see a blue blur strike him again.

He felt this strange nostalgia when he realized that his pinned down. He rose his head with the intention to look up but accidentally butted heads with his assailant. His mind was more concerned with the soon to be corpse that hide the gull to attack him while he was resting. He reached for his fetish…. _'shit it is still inside the Eva Guard' _he could simply battle without it but…his power lacked a focus…it was to chaotic and the fetish served as a guide. He stood up only to find a red set of eyes ready to pounce on him.

"You don't belong here." a mild voice emitted from the quiet girl.

"Whatever. I am not going back…" he roared in his usually manner…cold heartless emotionless manner.

"I see…I will kill you false Ikari." She said beginning the sequence to activate her A.T Field.

"I wouldn't do that. I have enough of Shinji's memories to surmise that you are who I seek. And I know that you would be exposing yourself and ruining Gendo's precious scenario if you killed me. On the other hand, I don't think you have enough power to pull it off it would only serve the commander as a waste of time…having to revive a new Rei Clone after I killed and defiled your body over a hundred time before the stench would get to me." again spiking his words with his attitude. Rei thought about it…she stopped.

"I intend to make my own abridge version of everyone's scenario." _'and this one you didn't die.'_ he thought giving her the puppy-dog eyes that seemed to weaken her somehow.

Rei blushed slightly, she was of conflicting thoughts. This being clear looked like Shinji but didn't act like Shinji but he acted like a mixture of the Ikari males she had come to know and a whole new personality thrown in the mix to keep it to together.

"What are you called?" she quizzed him hoping to get a response that revealed more about his personality.

"Shinji the Dark or Dark Shinji."

"Dark Shinji…um…" a voice came emerging out of the shadows. Rei looked but didn't speak nor Dark Shinji he simply looked at Rei.

"You don't change to do you Gendo? Always sending your dolls to play."

"Are you so sure that I couldn't kill you third child." the voice came bouncing at him from the shadows, "I am a good shot even without the targeting scope." Dark Shinji followed a red beam to his forehead. There was a faint smirk on his face, "I am guessing this is the part where I beg for my life. Right or I normal cower in fear of offending the Great Gendo Ikari…listen I kill you and my own mother to escape the womb. I have no problems killing you just to get into Lillith's." The gunfire and it instantly struck in the forehead…after a quick splatter of blood on everything close to him including Rei. The commander emerged from the shadows to check on his own son. Rei looked dismayed.

"Sir?"

"Do not worry Rei we will simple classify him as being possessed by Leliel. Therefore proper steps needed to be taken in removing him." He then turned to her. "Rei you will now pilot unit 01 understood?" Before she could expect the charge she felt the side of her legs being gently stroked. Causing her to blush slightly. The commander instantly noticed it turned and fired his gun six more times at point blank range at the exact same location. The clip empty…the victim motionless…the assailant happy…the eye witness still blushing. The touching didn't cease only intensified like he was trying to dig his way into her skin by lightly rubbing her. After a second to recompose himself Gendo turned around and walked away.

"I see. You can't be killed." he said clearly angry but not revealing it.

"Bingo…now you will take me to see Seele or else I will kill you." he thought for a second. _'That would serve him more than hinder him…this is the man that took in death made love to it then strangled it to gain it's power. He may not be the same as I am but he is the same Gendo through and through.' _

"I don't respond to idle threats." secretly trying to egg him on.

"Do it or I will destroy Yui's soul… and don't think I can't do it…" Gendo paused…this was an interesting turn of events….on one hand he had Seele old geezers with massive push and pull in the world…they were the life bread of his scenario and his operations here at Nerv when the time is right they will die. On the other he had this creature the without activate an AT field had withstood a barrage of bullets to the forehead at point blank. He both afraid and found intriguing at the same time. He clearly possessed some sort of power what kind of power was beyond Gendo's comprehension. He preferred for his opponents to reveal their hands to him. Served him well in the past…"Very well. Make your presentable Rei aid him." They mysteriously found clothes tucked neatly on the bed aside from him. He stood up and drained his hair of the blood into waiting hand…he sipped it…washed it around in his mind swallowed and smiled. He presented her with the blood…she looked puzzled. She was disgusted at first…the mere thought that drink a liquid that came out his body. But has she stared that the mixture of red and blue particles it was okay. The blood had gone through the second faze of the purification system of the S2 and was okay for consumption at least in her eyes.

"Rei…" Gendo yelled outside the room. He tossed the blood away that she didn't drain from his hand. Dropping the thin hospital gown, revealing nude scared and tattooed skin.

* * *

Keel sat angrily glaring at the three visitors, an expendable doll, a disobedient conspirator, his equally disobedient offspring. The council was outrage by this. Chain of events they had original expected Dark Shinji's presence when the scenario was original written however the branch on the scenario was deemed impossible. Keel sat there looking at the devil himself sending before literally scratching himself. Keel went to speak but…Dark Shinji took the initiative, "This is my ultimatum you loser will cater to my every and I empathize every whim. Or I will take my genetic superiority, kill all of your dolls, throw the lance into expanse of Guf, destroy the Eva guard thereby crushing all of your crappy dreams of Instrumentality." Dark Shinji said. 

The committee remained silently as the facial expression of Keel begun to change. Dark Shinji counted in his head. _'Angry Pissed Super Pissed I aming to rip his head off…oh I am going fucking kill him unmercifully.' _ Dark Shinji turned to walk away…

"I didn't dismiss you." he roared.

"You right. You didn't." he snapped back.

"Where you are going?" Gendo inquired.

"I think that the old man need an glimpse of my power."

"What you planning to do?" Keel screamed at the top of his lung, he didn't worry about containing his emotions.

"I am going to defile Rei's body." Dark Shinji smiled grabbing Rei's arm and force her through the exit…Gendo looked at Rei who was trying her best to resist him. He gave her a glance and she stopped and complied with Shinji.

"I will see you worms later." Pulling Rei through the door. When it was clear he was gone, Keel turned to Ikari…

"You will examine the status of the Third Child in order to figure out exactly we weaknesses we exploit."

"I will see what I can do."

"Remember Ikari, Shinji no…Unit 01 is instrumental in our goal…should he become more of a liability then an asset." Keel spoke his usual calm came back.

"I understand."

* * *

Shinji found the perfect spot inside of Nerv Headquarters for his "activity" he had planned. After helping Rei down…he stared at her for a second. He was actually geared up to do it…he had the power to, the authority but when it came time he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to force her into an action she didn't want to do….he knew where this conscious gain from, his pride cursed the being his heart thanked him. They were on the observation deck of the Eva Cages…directly near the window. His original plan was to force himself on her here to show everyone a remote fraction of his power but staring into the crimson pools with his glowing emerald ones. Dark Shinji felt lost inside them. "Are you a goddess?" he whispered softly. 

"…." her blank expression started to interest him.

"Can I find heaven inside your soul?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No you can't find it. Heaven doesn't exist." her usual monotone voice shining as she spoke.

"So I can't. Then can I find it inside your body?" he said coyly.

"What are you asking?"

"Heaven is that moment before ecstasy during unification."

"Unification?" she said tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Coupling?" He received the same confused stare.

"When two beings…become one for a short period of time. They exchange bodily fluids and emotions are usually involved."

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Is that what is called here? Shinji had a lot of suppressed a lot of memories…I can't access them. Maybe he has as I haven't with anyone other than Lillith."

"Lillith?"

"My wife…my love…my goddess."

"How can you worship an angel when you claim to be a god? I thought that angels were beneath gods?"

"She is my goddess…I worship her…now I worship you."

Her heart jumped.


	3. The Doll Encounter

Chapter 3

The Doll Encounter

A week had pass since Dark Shinji had returned to Misato's apartment. He escaped school for a week. Gendo's orders, he was to get a week of being home without going to school. A servant was personally hired to take care of Shinji's duties until that week was up. Dark Shinji slumbered peacefully in his bed…except for the fact he was cold as a ice cubes. He simply rationalized that he need more quilts to sleep under. His long black lock was hiding face the light with great success. Asuka walked into his room, screaming "BAKA GET UP AND FIX MY BREAKFAST!" There was a grunt, a sneer then explosion. Dark Shinji simply ignored her and slept on.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME YOU BAKA?"

"Asuka you have ten seconds to leave my room or else." Asuka laughed…then he started counting. 10...9...8...7...6...5. Asuka stood there getting angrier. 4...3..2...1. Dark Shinji stood up looking her from the impenetrable black veil of hair. A green flashes overcomes the room and he returns to his sleeping. Asuka stood there not moving staring at him. He slept for another half hour before rising. He calmly grabbed Asuka's waist, lifted her up and walked out the door with her.

"Shinji is that you?" Misato asked from the kitchen drunk as always.

"Yes."

"What happened to Asuka? I heard her yelling stop. You didn't kill her?"

"No…she was merely yelling at me in her sleep." He said emerging from Asuka after dumping on the bed and fixing her body to make it look like she was still asleep. He walked in the middle kitchen fixing his hair, making sure it was behind his back. He start fixing a small breakfast for him and Misato. Though drunk she could tell it was on a meal for two people.

"What about Asuka?" she asked.

"She is going to be under my spell for awhile."

"Oh that is good as long as she is quiet." she said…she thought about the comment for a second….

"Shinji I been meaning to ask you something?"

"What is it?" he asked in his same manner as well.

"Gendo has been acting weird lately, any ideas?"

"He is making sure I don't defile Rei." he said casually placing a plate down of rice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I threatened if he doesn't give me what I desire, Rei would mine by the end of day."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED INSIDE THAT DAMN ANGEL?"

"Nothing except…" he eats his food. Just before he could finish explaining the phone rang. He looked at Misato who in turned looked at him. He stuffed his face full of food before looking at the phone. Misato sighed and got to get it.

"Hello. Oh Ritsuko…yeah he is up. What? Commander Ikari want to do what? I will tell him." She hung the phone up and returned to her meal and beer.

"What does Gendo want now?"

"Gendo?"

"It is that bastard's name, correct?"

"Okay…you were schedule for a sync test today."

"When?"

"Forty minutes from now." she mumbled at him.

"I am not going." Misato spat of her beer. Covering him in it.

"What did you say? She questioned.

"Gendo is doing this to piss me off and keep me away from Rei. I will send him a message that I don't like being toyed with." as he finished his plate and walked over to the sink. There it happened…he saw the only entity that was capable of bring about the end of his existence. They stared at each for five seconds, Dark Shinji kept reaching behind him…

"Damn it." the realization came to him. He backed away slowly until he rather loud wark caused him to run scared into his room. He sealed his door with all his powers only four beings could get in, Misato for some odd reason, Rei, himself, and the dark lord himself. He looked out the window and then back at the door…he cringed as he saw the shadow of miniature monstrosity. He turned towards his door. He summoned all the powers in his body into his hands waiting for him.

"Wark." There was only one exit, he chose to take it. With all his might he jumped, falling ten stories on his back. He laid there blood everywhere but he was content that he escaped the monstrosity. He stared up at the sky.

"I hate penguins." he said fixing to stand up. He walked away as if nothing happened, "Okay that is the second time…I died. This is so…tiring."

Dark Shinji found his way to the Nerv headquarters he first went to visit Rei but she wasn't home. He had an inkling about where she might be. So after his harmonics test left in which he found very tiring he was summoned to the Gendo's head office. The Ikari males stared at each other for awhile, one want to rip the other's head off, the other with a sadistic smile…

"Why did you summon me?" the younger Ikari inquired.

"I want to talk about your test scores." he replied.

'And?' was the look on the face of younger Ikari.

"Your scores have risen a bit."

"To what?"

"81 points. You should be proud."

"You or anyone else's opinion don't matter to me. Only her." he said pointing to the secure camera of Rei at his office door. Shinji looked at Gendo and sat down and begun to mediate in the middle of his office.

"What do you think you are doing?" was the question posed.

"It twelve precisely. I am mediating for two hours. Don't disturb me." Shinji said slowly closing his eyes. Gendo glared at him he felt the sudden urge to pull the gun from his top left add a bullet to his head.

Three days have passed and Shinji sat looking at Rei as she peered out of the window at the world. Toji had notice some big changes in his friend, his quiet reserve nature was replace with this fearless forwardness…Toji like it and so did Kensuke. Both didn't mind it that much he was still Shinji the only difference in appear was his long black hair which he always kept in a perfectly aligned braid and a pair calming emeralds at seemed shine like new money. Toji poked Kensuke, "Look at him," he whispered, "He has done everything but walked over with a club and drug her back to his lair. For something hot and heavy." Shinji cracked his neck then turned to Toji.

"I want to but she isn't the submissive type." Shinji revealed.

"How did you…" the two boys asked.

"Because I know." Asuka couldn't contain herself by that comment.

"THAT BAKA IS WATCHING WONDERGIRL." she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned to Asuka then to Shinji. He didn't blush or move he continued looking at the blue haired who looked out into nature.

"SEE. SEE." Shinji yawned then he flipped her off. Asuka was boiling. Shinji laughed at it, Kensuke moved with Toji as the redhead entered combat mode. There was nothing stopping from getting to Shinji but when she saw the look in his eyes, she froze. She remember vaguely about that look. That look brings pain that look brings suffering that look made him strong. That look made him stronger than her, and she loved it. She stood on the brink of a major decision. She loved this new Shinji he was strong and would kill her if she angered him he may even kill her for the hell of it. She wanted to worship at his feet, bear him children, then at the end of the day slaughter all of his enemies in their sleep. But he didn't have an interest in her, he wanted a doll. He want a toy, something he could play with and he wanted something he could control. She wasn't a doll but she could learn to be one for him. For him if it a doll he wanted she would become that. She would break her most sacred hatred for dolls and become one all for him. But there was a problem, there was already a doll in his eyes. For her to be his doll she would have to die. Asuka swelled up inside, giving the object of her desire a loving smile, which frightened Toji and Kensuke more then the notion that Asuka didn't bash Shinji's head in. Asuka turned away from him and lunged at the unsuspecting Rei. Within a flash the desk parted and Shinji stood like impassable wall. Shinji barely moved as Asuka bumped into his chest. Asuka looked up at him, those green eyes, those jade green pupils. The look devoured her over and over again. Stealing away her will to fight and any desire to be superior to him in anyway. She melted back into her seat, however that doll wouldn't escape her. Shinji had delayed her. He turned hoping to receive a sign from Rei, something that said she appreciated his chivalry, something that was out of character for him. But all he saw was her staring into space. He returned to his prior activity. The day passed and Kensuke and Toji left Shinji alone as he and Rei had to clean up the classroom. Asuka had resigned herself to get home before Shinji. She wanted to prove that for him she could be a better doll. Shinji stood there looking at the room.

"Rei…" he whispered.

"Yes, Shinji?" in her usual monotone way.

"why are you cleaning this filthy?"

"it is our turn."

"They are insects and you clean insect filthy."

"I do as I am told."

"Is there strength in weakness?"

"You come from a world where you are ranked among the strongest?"

"Yes."

"Then you believe that lording over someone makes you strong."

"Then can I be weak for you?" Rei blushed as she feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. He moved without her noticing it, no sound nothing. Shinji lays hand on the broom she was using and brought it to life. Shinji walked off pulling Rei with him. She followed him up to the roof and they watched the sunset underneath Dark Shinji's command.

"You told Commander Ikari that your powers lie inside death." she informed him masking her question in clever wordplay.

"I did."

"Was that a lie?" taking the direct path this time.

"No…death is the epilogue of the book. Life is it prologue. And we are the readers."

"what do you mean?"

"That we can read the book. We can write in the book if we desire. You and I are gods we should do as gods do and reign."

"I do not view myself as you do. I am no god. I am not omnipotent or omniscient. I am couldn't in my current position in my existence. I am the pilot of the Eva Unit 00 and work for the protection and evolution of mankind."

"Even if that path will lead you to your demise. Even if you evolve your children to a point where the guiding hand of the mother isn't needed. And you are cast into the abyss by the very entities that you want to protect. Left to be discarded by the humanity. Humanity is flawed and it is that flaw which makes that deserving of suffering of death." Shinji roared looking over at the moon.

"You are wrong. It that flaw that I find most enjoying, they are willing to cast away everything if it means their survival. I will do my best to protect that."

"Is that what you desire? To be beneath when you could be on top?"

"……." Shinji had at this time had expected means answers or a variation of the one he received but he didn't expect to receive that on directly.

"Why do you serve him?'

"Why do you wish to serve me?"

"That is different."

"How?"

"I still love you."

"Even though I am not the same entity that desire. From the mystical descriptions, I don't even look her." Shinji looked at her and then sighed.

"……"

**A/N**

**Grrrrrr….finally this chapter is done. Sorry for the lateness, finals were brutally and projects kicked me in my side. Thanks for your nice reviews. Oh and answer to one in particular, No I don't think that I made Shinji to powerful I gave him the correct amount of power befitting his position as grand necromancer, angel of the sun, and another universe's Adam. I put heavy limitations like most of his powers require his fetish to use unless it is a particular object he is focused on. Coming up next: Asuka's nude body and Unit 03**


	4. Grant me the Benefits

Chapter 4

Grant Me The Benefits

Dark Shinji walked home alone, his conversation with Rei made him drained him of any hope at he would get to have his Lilith again. She was right she wasn't her she didn't act like her, she didn't move like her, she didn't look like her. She wasn't the same person, she was completely different from his love. Only thing that she shared a soul. A soul that intangible thing separated him from the rest the world around him. He slowly made his way up the stairs he just wanted to sleep off the rest of this horrible day. He slowly twisted the key into the correct keyhole and walked inside. Leaving his shoes in there usually spot, he walked passed Misato's drunken form on the table and seven open beer cans and Asuka's staring form on the couch. Her heart had skipped a beat when the door opened and revealed black haired green eyed boy. She wanted to run to him and beheld but her plan for the night was in effect.

"Shinji is that…hic…you?" Misato asked as she picked herself off of the table.

"Yes." was his reply without the control he placed over his emotions. Misato too drunk to full hear his emotionally charged answer, Asuka heard it…instantly her hatred took her captive the doll had been playing with his emotions.

"I am going to be working late tomorrow."

"So?" he said sliding the door to his room close. Misato looked over that Asuka who's facial expression wasn't usual one. That was the face that Misato wore during her many emotional issues Kaji she knew that face well. Misato would have a talk with her before she went to work. Shinji didn't bother put up any wards on his door, he just collapsed.

* * *

Shinji slept uneasily, it wasn't the cold like the previous nights…he was warm. Incredibly warm, he shrugged it off. He went back to sleep, that was until a loud scream awoke him two hours later.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" the shocked voice of his guardian screamed.

"Misato what are you talking about…" the black veil keeping the sun and all other images from his eyes and his ears barely registered anything.

"ASUKA WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR CLOTHING?" Shinji's ears registered that, and he parted his hair to see Asuka in bed with him. Wrapped around his body holding tightly.

"Oh." He replied laying back down trying catch a few more winks. Asuka tossed a bit pulling the covers off of him. He shoved her out the bed onto the floor revealing the fact the curtains match the rug. Asuka looked up at Shinji and Shinji looked down at Asuka. Misato split her gaze between the two of them.

'_Which on to yell at first?_' Was the only thought running through her mind as she stared at the two wards. Shinji made the first move, he looked up at Misato with the same blank lifeless expression.

"Asuka please leave my room. I thank you for your warmth but…" Asuka mind didn't register the last part of the sentence but made up it's own conclusion. "You aren't a real doll…you aren't Rei. You can't please me…I don't want you. I want Rei. I want to play with porcelain doll not a rag doll." Asuka got up and ran out of the room bowling over Misato in mad dash. Shinji looked at Misato, walked inside and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How are you going to handle that one?" he asked braiding his hair back in it's usually style.

"Why should I go fix it?"

"Because for once in my life I didn't do anything to the girl. I actually invite her back as long as she wakes me up first."

"You should get ready for school."

"Not going today."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have something I need to take care of."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want to see someone."

"When you return you and I need to talk…"

"I agree."

As Misato left, Shinji mind drifted back barely ten hours ago.

_Dark Shinji stood before the tank of Rei clones…they smiled at him. He walked closer to the tank and they all moved closer to the glass. He pressed his face against that very glass they pressed their face against the glass. That was until one swam to the very bottom of the tank then swam at amazing speed to the top leaping from it like a dolphin. Landing on top of him, her bare chest pressed closer to him. She was laughing…he simple stared and notice the laughter of the others. He looked at their face…their mouths emitted laughter, the eyes resembled sadness._

_"Are you pleased?" he asked her. She kept laughing but nodded. She positioned herself overtop his groin however his pant prevented them from unifying as a single being. That fact didn't stop the clone from grinding into his groin happily as the sensation overcomes her. Shinji just laid there and notice the reaction of the other clones from how their eye brow were inverted they were not as happy as their laughter may have suggested. Their eyes look murderous. He begun to enjoy himself…not the fact with she was rubbing against a very hard very happy appendage, no he was happy at the fact he was dry humping Rei while a collection of angry Reis looked on. He begun to move with her. Her laughter grew louder and more happier as Shinji brushed his tongue across her nipples. Suddenly the clone let out a loud gasp as she climaxed on top of him. Soaking him in her juices, she collapsed panting and laughter mixed. The footsteps came against the hard floor._

_"Enjoying yourself third child." the harsh voice of Gendo cried out as a handgun found its way to Shinji's forehead. There were no words exchanged between the two. Only the sound of Shinji's brains hitting the floor. The clones shattered as Gendo tossed extremely happy clone back into the tank with the pool with the sharks. The clone was ripped to shred, orange liquid now red with blood. Shinji sat up…pissed at Gendo who was gazing at the carnage of clones…they devoured her flesh leaving nothing. _

_"I have a request of the third child."_

_"Are you wondering why they killed her?"_

_"Enlighten me."_

_"They are angry that she touched me…that she satisfied herself instead of satisfying me. They are mad that she defiled the honor of the sister Rei and touched me."_

_"They have a social structure?"_

_"They are clones of a human and an angel after all…you can only dumb them down so much. They are same being but different at the same time."_

_"I assuming that the one that was just killed is over zealous. I am in need of your assistance."_

_Rubbing the bullet wound that he just received, "you have the funniest ways of asking for it." _

_"Yes or no third child."_

_"I am bored with my existence as it stands I will help you."_

_"Good because it requires someone to die." Shinji smiled widely and walked over to Gendo. _

_"I wish the Gendo that spawned me was half the bastard you were and maybeI wouldn't have kill him."_

A/N : Sorry I cut this one short….I been under the weather. But I promise the next Dark Love update will be in two days and 5 pages of Asuka and Rei….Shinji and Kaji. And the battle with Unit 03. Be sure to review. And Innotal if you don't make an update to I Do… I will destroy you. Jk J


	5. Grant me the Benefits: Part2

Chapter 4

Grant Me the Benefits: part 2

Asuka stood in the shower listening to what she deemed a hysterical Misato. The water washed away at the feeling of the day. Misato washed the redhead's back with her rag before speaking in a calm tone.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"He wouldn't stop complaining about how cold he was." she lied and Misato knew it. Shinji does not complain especial this Shinji.

"How long are you going to lie to me?"

"How long are you going to mind my business?"

"I am not Kaji I am not going to put up with your qualms. I saw that look last night. I know that look it. It the look of a woman that loves a man that doesn't love her." Asuka wheeled around with tears in her eyes and clung to her. Within seconds, her blouse was dripping wet from the tears and showerhead. Misato did her best to comfort the girl.

"Shinji is special." Misato thought as she patted the girl on the back, "He can cool the volcano that is Asuka. Maybe he could melt the ice princess." Misato jumped when she heard the door slam.

"Shinji is heading to school with out me."

"No, he is going to meet with some Nerv operatives."

"_Good because I going to smash the doll." _she thought.

* * *

Shinji stood outside Kaji's apartment and knocked twice. A red dot appeared on his forehead.

"I am getting real sick on being shot in the same fucking spot." he roared as the bullet pierced his skull. If not for the railing, he would have fallen down seven stories. The apartment door opened and Kaji dragged what he assumed was the lifeless body of Shinji into his apartment. When Shinji decided to become coherent, he found that Kaji and Rei shared similar taste in many things. Kaji threw him a towel.

"I suspect you are here on order of Ikari, correct?" he asked downing a can of peaches.

"Yeah. I don't think like not being able to showcase my special talents to the world."

"Misato is still hot? I guess you are the only one that can help me?" Shinji walked over and punched the slightly taller man in the jaw; Kaji flew across his apartment before stopping. "Next time you shoot me Kaji make sure you ask. Because that is getting rather annoying."

"Point taken." he rubbed his jaw, "I can't wait to see your powers in action."

"What do you require of me?"

"A disk was stolen from master computer at Seele headquarters. The operative was killed but not before, she was able to hide the disk. We need the disk because of the reference it makes to the Archangel Formation and the Baptismal Procedure." Shinji's eyes widen as he thought about the things that information represented. He smiled to himself.

"I will have my revenge on you." he whispered. As he stood, Kaji looked at him. "_You are Gendo's child" _Kaji thought.

"Lets us begin at once."

"Yes…Kaji let us."

* * *

Asuka walked slowly to school this was earliest she ever left. There was no way in hell had this been a normal day she would have left this early. No this was battling day. Misato's word didn't deter her they propelled her forward. He was hers, why she asked herself. Well because 1 2 3. And that was reason enough. Asuka was the second child and Shinji was the third because 2 is closer to 3 then 1. He was hers because they lived together and there was no way a damn doll, a fucking porcelain doll was going to fuck Shinji's brains out before she did. This was a matter of principle a matter of honor and though she could never admit to anyone but herself, it was a matter love. She knew this was not the same Shinji that was lost to them for 12 hours, it was a different Shinji. A stronger Shinji. A bolder more defiant yet gentle Shinji. He was perfect and there was nothing about him that needed to change. She felt she could probably handle being second to Rei if that meant she would have Shinji for just an hour each day. A day each week. A week each month. As long there was a second everyday he belong to her and no one else's she could stomach being underneath Rei. However, that was an alternative. Today about vying for complete control and seeing if she could snatch him away from her and become doll number one before she accepted a position as doll number two. She had a plan. Oh yes she had a magnificent plan. She was going to shatter every bone in her porcelain doll body. Then when she is battered and broken, lay her at Shinji's feet as an offering to him. Then she would know where she should lied with him. Above or below.The name rung in her head as she deified him.

"Shinji Ikari." Somewhere near a ditch, a necromancer had his first very sneeze. She sat in Rei's usual spot and when Rei came in today the fight of the centurybegin. The hybrid calmas everwalked over to Asuka.

"Pilot Sohryu you are in my seat."

"What did you say to him?" she asked only to receive a slight angulation in her head.

"Exactly who is him?" in her normal monotone manner.

"I was referring to Shinji." she screamed.

"Are you referring to the private conversation between the two of us?"

"Yes." she said placing her hands underneath her chin mimicking Gendo's usually pose.

"The conversation in question is a private one as well as classified because of the information discussed." Asuka turned red but it held. No was there yet not even Hikari who usually came in after Rei. Rei gave another confused head tilt and blank look. Asuka became more annoyed the more she feigned ignorance. Asuka was not a fool and Rei knew it. For some odd reason she felt good about making's Asuka's life hard.

"Rei tell me what did you discuss. Tell was made him feel how he felt."

"The conversation was a private exchange between me and pilot Ikari. If he has not told you of what it entailed then he did not deem it necessary for you to know. That is a rational judgment." Asuka face was redder then her hair. She leapt from her seat onto Rei. Hikari walked in just in time to see Asuka's forward motion force Rei onto the ground. Interestingly the first physical blow throw had belong to Rei. Rei managed to get her knees under her in time place them in Asuka's stomach. A shot to the cheekbones to disorientate her, the redhead was sent flying. She landed on her back beside a shocked Hikari to stun to move. In college, Asuka had read that the Aztecs sacrifice some of their best warriors to please their gods. Rei had begun to prove there was some fight in her. Asuka moved to her knees.

"Shinji does remind me of the Aztec gods." she thought running at Rei and letting at powerful war cry. Rei braced herself. Hikari and the classmate the soon followed her stood front row to the fight of the century. The Pilot of Unit 00 vs. the Pilot of Unit 02! The Legendary Fire Demon vs. the Legendary Ice Queen! The Rag Doll vs. the Porcelain Doll! Asuka Langley Sohryu vs. Rei Ayanami! Fight hard girls because only one can be number one in Shinji's eyes.

* * *

Kaji helped Shinji through the bog. Seele had a personal graveyard all of its rouge agents or "retired agents" to spend the eternity in. All of the graves were unmarked and a few exposed corpses littered the ruined earth. Kaji covered his nose but Shinji breathed deep of it.

"Oh god this is beautiful." Shinji said as he continued onward, "Why didn't I sense this earlier?" Kaji chuckled looking at him but continuing forward.

"Are you getting anything?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't communicate with the dead I control them. Do I look like fucking John Edwards Silvia Brown?" Kaji nodded no.

"Okay sorry. Then why don't you control her over and make talk."

"I need two things. A name and a skull." Shinji walked over to the skull cleaned out the mud and mush from it.

"Name Misuzi Gowa." he informed him. He let the name ring his head for a second before he told it to the skull by whispering its ear. The eyes of skull had begun glowing a bright green along with Shinji's. He pointed the skull and various directions when he final got a hit he followed it. He brought Kaji to it and stopped.

"This is it." he said sitting on top of marker.

"Okay." They stared at each other for a while. Kaji looked at Shinji. Shinji looked at Kaji. Moreover, for a time there was silence.

"I hope you don't expect me to unearth it." Shinji said looking up at the burning sun.

"You are the only one capable of doing it without a shovel." A sigh escaped his lips as he tossed Kaji a shovel.

"How in the …?"

"I am a necromancer this is a graveyard. You do the math." Kaji dug for two hours straight before he hit anything. Shinji jumped down on the casket. He opened it. The soul tried to escape into the open air but being able to see it running, Shinji was unmercifully able to imprison it into the skull. He climbed out and begun to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kaji inquired struggling to get out.

"I have to make a homunculus for it." he said covering the skull's mouth. Shinji looked around for something to plug the mouth the thing could escape.

"Why don't you use one of husk?"

"There are two problems with that plan."

"And what is that?"

"I require someone just as powerful as me to perform the forcing process. Secondly, I would have explain the process in great length."

"Then why not ask Rei to help you?"

"I am not speaking to her."

"Trouble in paradise?" Kaji said giving a sly look. Shinji wheeled around and walked over to Kaji. He cocked his fist back. Kaji learned never to bring up Ayanami or the problems Shinji was having ever again. At least until the swelling went down.

* * *

Asuka wiped off a bit of Wonder girl's blood as she stood up. Everything hurt. Her body hurt, her soul hurt, her brain hurt. In addition, due to the way Rei fought back instead of being a good little offering; her pride would soon be hurt. Rei was swollen in various places; it was difficult to maintain her erect form. Asuka was getting tired of fighting but if she quit the doll would make her an offering. The thought of her touching him. The thought of her tastying him. A fire lit inside her, her spirit was overcome by a desire to kill. Something inside Rei smirked but the monotone girl looked perplexed.

"I will not lose." her greatest battle cry erupted from the fired up redhead's mouth. Asuka rushed at Rei. Rei's AT Field mysteriously had a hard time blocking brunt of the attack even at full power.


	6. Tears in the Dark

Chapter 5

Tears in the Dark

Misato was happy that the commander had taken Shinji and Kaji to visit Keel's complex. He not being here meant he did not have to see two of his three pilots battered and bloody. She paced outside of Nerv ER. She had five fears right now. One being the girls well being. Two being her well being once the commander found out. Three how she was going to punish Asuka for being the aggressor. Four how would she explain this to Shinji. Five what would her life be like after all this smoked cleared. The emergency sign light went off and twenty minutes later Ritsuko exited as both girls were wheeled out on stretchers down the hall. Misato would have followed but she really needed to hear something comforting from Ritsuko. However, as dictated by her character and traits as Ritsuko was, she would receive none.

"How are they?" Misato asked.

"Did the thirteenth angel attack? If so where was I because I need to go back in ride the rest of them out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know maybe. After repairing every bone in both their body. Rei is official blind in one eye until she heals. Asuka has lost temporary usage of her entire right side. I am giving them LCL therapy for a month. And that is for the minor injuries the one we can repair with medicine."

"That is good isn't it?"

"No Misato what if we are attacked by the thirteenth angel."

"We have Shinji and his Unit 01." Ritsuko sighed as she realized that this conversation was going to be as long as the stack of paper she was going to fill out once Commander Ikari got wind of this debacle.

* * *

Kaji drove the jeep as they neared Keel's complex. It was fifty acres of house. His home clearly rivaled the Palace of Versailles. Shinji, bored out of his mind, dubbed it the Palace of Keel. Within two hours of seeing the house on the road, they entered the main gate. Moreover, they arrived at the main house with thirty minutes afterwards.

Shinji did not like to be kept waiting. Keel had promised someone just as powerful to help in this little problem. Gendo hid his happiness of seeing the swollen and sore well behind his emotionless mask. Fuyutsuki felt rather sorry for Kaji, upon meeting the newer more mysterious Shinji he could sense that Rei was a topic only to be discussed under his discretion. This was only, like his father, so he can manipulate the conversation as he saw fit. Kaji calmly got up to the main house and exited along with the other. Everyone was dressed in a suit and well kept. Kaji had shaved, well that was more so that Ritsuko could examine him better. He stayed in the jeep, Shinji that one of the women in the house was one of his infamous lovers. Kaji disgusted him more then Gendo did sometimes. Shinji even though his eyes were closed he looked tense. As if this whole time, something was bugging him. A servant greeted and ushered then into the parlor.

"Master Keel will not be joining us today but his instructions were simply." the servant said as a bright light aimed at Shinji came in from the window. The sound of "Ode to Joy" erupted in Shinji's head and he collapsed to his knees screaming in pain. He started thrusting around the parlor slamming his head into anything he could find. After awhile the light stopped, Shinji was on his knee banging his head into the floor, his nose leaking blood.

"Anael Shinji Ikari Dark Ikari and Adam. You are a complex being." the smiling white haired red eyed young man speaking to his mind as he entered. He extended his hand to help Shinji up from the floor. Shinji looked over at him before taking his hand. The moment they touch Shinji let down his AT Field and darkness consumed them both. However, the white hair continued smiling but the felt his mind being clawed that by Shinji, who had a mischievous smile. Blood dripped down but he continued smiling. Shinji could not maintain the forceful probe much longer and was forced to stop before he could get him to break his smile and scream. Shinji reactivate his AT Field. He did not get as much information from him as he took, but Shinji got two important things, a name and designation.

"It has been a long time Tabris. Under normal circumstance I would be trying to kill you." He smiled as he spoke directly to his mind.

"Do not worry. For you and I both know that the day that our swords will clash will happen." the smiling angel said as the darkness receded.

"I am Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa, my benefactor Master Keel has told me so much about you, Shinji Ikari." Helping him up then shaking his hand. Shinji held the mischievous grin and shook. He walked over to Gendo. "You too Master Ikari."

"I am please met you, 5th child. This is my second Fuyutsuki."

"Hello young master Nagisa." Fuyutsuki said.

"Please call me Kaworu."

"No no…this is your home and I am a guest it would be rude of me." Shinji looked at Kaworu and spoke to his mind again.

"I don't wish to be in your presence for much longer. Get to the point so I may leave." he spoke then awaited Kaworu's kind and gently reply.

"Very well Anael/Shinji Ikari/Dark Ikari/Adam." was the reply that came in the song of Ode to Joy in his head. Shinji frowned, "I am Dark Shinji not Dark Ikari. Remember that."

"Yes Dark Shinji." Kaworu peered up at the clock.

"Is there something wrong young master Nagisa?"

"No it is just Master Keel has made me an appointment I must be getting to." he walked over to a bunch of books, "I am to give these to Shinji for reading."

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Yes. They are some of the leading books on necromancy from before second impact." he added handing the young man three tomes, "I have read them when you are done reading these we will be able to begin with the procedure." Shinji wanted to kill Kaworu for indirectly insulting his skills; he prided himself on three things. His hair, his skills, his eyes. However, Kaworu had insulted one of them but as he took the books, he read something interesting in the title of one of the book. 'The complete history of the Angels'. It was well hidden in the middle of the stack. Was this Tabris his friend or his enemy? No Tabris wanted him dead; it was he who imprisoned him in the mind of Gendo, wasn't it? Shinji winced as he heard the Ode to Joy in his head again; it was not intense as the first few times. He surmised that when it was not taking information but giving it was soft and kinder.

"If you are going to rewrite third impact for everyone then I think you should know all of your opponents."

"This may come back to haunt you."

"Do you think I am foolish enough to write an entry about myself?" he smiled at him before leaving. Shinji smiled…he could not wait until they face off. There would be blood, there would be pain. However, above it all, there would Kaworu and Shinji locked in combat all around the Eva cages. His smile that mimicked of Kaworu's the rest of the way back to Tokyo-3. Gendo noticed the way he guard those books like a mother hen and her eggs, it lead to his curiosity dwelling less on the future and more the books.

* * *

Rei's injured body floated limply in the tank with her sisters. They gently touched their leader's skin as her ego border dropped causing theirs to fall as well. They began to swim in a frenzy chatting Asuka's name with contempt. They were unhappy about it. How dare she harm their leader? However, Rei order them away from violent action and they returned to tending her wounds. TTaking pieces of flesh from the completely mindless or those unable to synchronize with the "collective" or "hive" mind at the very bottom of the tank. Ritsuko looked at them with disgust as they ripped their "lesser" sister into spare part to heal their leader bruised skin. She knew one thing though with her flesh wounds being cared for by them it was on a matter of time before her internal wounds healed. After this scene, Ritsuko fears of Rei premature death subsided. However, Asuka had quickly replaced Rei. She had been screaming Shinji's name for pass hour. Muttering something about an offering to the Aztecs and how Rei was worthy of that honor. She decided that she would have a talk to Misato about the second and third child. She was extremely worried though the fourth child had been training in immense secrecy. His progress was slow and in the timetable given to her by Gendo the fourth would not be mobile in time enough to counter the attack of the 13th angel. With two of the three pilots of the picture and Shinji's defiant attitude, her outlook on surviving was grim. She needed to reach the boy so how. It meant her survival, not because she gave a damn about the world.

There was a lot of hush-hush as Shinji entered with Gendo. Everyone was on edge and they all received concerned looks from both Ikari males. Gendo hated when the staff was like this, only received bad news when they were like this. Misato, dressed in what she thought would her funeral clothes approached the Ikari. She stood straight and did her best to maintain an air of confidence even though she was petrified. In addition, after tossing logic to the wind, she related the story to them. She informed him on how she was called to the school after they were unable to pull Asuka off Rei. How when she got there Rei was barely standing blood coating her skin, staring at a kneeling Asuka who was staring up at her equally coated in blood. How she found the various teachers with broken bones and noses. Touji separated them even before she came but he only received minor cuts.

Gendo rushed to Rei's side while Shinji, who with a mixture of curiosity in wanting to read the book he was given and he was still angry with Rei, found himself in the most secluded section of Nerv; it was the waiting room in front of the head office in which dwelled Gendo. He cracked open the tome. He smirked at Tabris' choice of medium to write with and in; it seemed that there was something vile behind the smiling face of the child. It was in his blood written in a feathered quill. The first couple of pages were nothing but his commentary. From the way it is written, Tabris had been expecting his coming for a long time. He looked at Adam. It was standard already known information in the beginning but it tells of how he tried usurping god by devouring the fruit of knowledge and life. However, the two fruits slipped from his hand.

One, the fruit of life, fell into the hands of Lilith. Thinking it was a gift from god, she ate it gaining eternal life. The second fruit fell into the hands of Eve, she devoured the fruit of knowledge, and she gained the wisdom of god. Adam distraught by this event plunged to the earth if he could gain the fruit of knowledge then acquiring fruit of life would be a simple matter. Eve however saw him coming and with her new intelligence predicted his plan. She built three giants to protect her and fight Adam. After losing to the giants, Adam petitioned Lilith for help. Because of her kind, gently nature and a love for him, she aided him. The two fought with the giants until Adam was struck down. His death caused first impact. Before the world changed, the giant crucified Lilith to the divine tree that grew in area of that was once Antarctica. Eve with her divine knowledge saw the benefits having her giants preserved and stand guard over Adam's impending resurrection. Tabris in this passage saw this maneuver from two points of view. Here he spread himself as two entities to better elaborate his point. Tabris spoke Eve lied to Lilith telling her that it was Adam's intention to have her crucified. Kaworu spoke that Eve did her best to protect her offspring. That meant separating Adam from Lilith, the fusion of two would mean the ultimate destruction of the offspring. Because Adam would gain the fruit of life and it would a matter of time before he gain the fruit of knowledge. As long as Adam did not gain the fruit of knowledge there would be life. Shinji closed the book he tossed it on the table as if it were diseased.

"What you doing here Shinji?" Ritsuko asked him finally finding him after searching the entire complex for him. She looked down at the books. "Reading?"

"Light reading. I had to stop for a second. I am hungry." he answered with a tear dangling at his eye. Ritsuko smiled and nodded. "Well I am going to order some American for dinner later. With Rei and Asuka, I am going to be working late. You are welcome to join me and Maya for dinner." Shinji nodded, "I would like that."

"I will call you over the PA." Ritsuko continued onward to meet with the commander. He lowered the AT Field once again and the darkness consumed the waiting room. Shinji broke down in tears. Hidden behind his veil he cried for a while before he dried his eyes. He took the books and went searching a place to put them where no one would touch them. He wandered around until he stumbled across Kaji. Even in his current condition, he still was able to flirt quite effectively with the women. He walked over towardthe latest victim of Kaji's seduction, some random Nerv employee.

"Leave us." Shinji ordered looking at Kaji. Kaji smirked and remember the last time he angered the boy. He began walking away.

"Not you Kaji." sounding almost like Gendo for a moment there. With fear aiding her feet, she left. Kaji walked over the vending machines after banging it, a beer popped out. Shinji sat down in the chair.

"Gendo is rubbing off on you. You sounded like him when you ordered us around." banging it again this time getting a cup-o-tea to fall out. He handed it to Shinji.

"So if you are here to see me, you are having Rei …err … woman problems." Shinji looked at him if he had continued down that line of inquires, Gendo would probably do back flips up and down the Eva cages. He had to admit him doing back flips would better then having this conversation with Kaji.

"So young Ikari what could I do for you?" Shinji swallowed hard taking down air and his pride. He opened the cup and down its contents in one chug.

"I need help getting Rei to love me." Kaji's smile could shake the devil's soul but he quickly suppressed it. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"When I done with you no women in her right mind would turn you down."


	7. Dancing of Shadows

-1Chapter 6

Dancing of Shadows

_Kaworu walked into the Eva Cages toward a kneeling Shinji, his sword already dripping red blood. Shinji stared at__Unit-01 for a moment. He glanced over at Kaworu, "How many have you killed, Tabris?" _

_"Seventy. They were dogs compared to you Shinji." He smirked at him pointing his sword at his head. "Oh yes."_

_"You must have worked up quite an appetite. Ready for the main course?" Shinji said closing his eyes._

_"I would have loved to kill more of your lovely shadows but it is time." Kaworu smirked dropped forming a more serious expression. Shinji stood up and nodded. _

_"This is the end of the line. Only one will take the fruit of knowledge into himself." Shinji said as he stood up. _

_"Thus take the last steps to becoming true god." Kaworu said looking at Unit-02. _

_"Enough talk it is time." Shinji let down the AT Field around his arm and the darkness seeped out and formed a dark rather appropriately sized version of Lancea Longini. Kaworu could only smile as the demon inside Shinji revealed himself._

_"I was getting tired of calling you Shinji." the lips of the red-eyed boy emitted. Shinji thrust his weapon at Kaworu but the sword was there to counter. Shinji's sword met Kaworu's and they pushed up against each. Kaworu sidestepped right off the catwalk into the air. Shinji smiled as Unit-01's hand rose to provide him a platform to continue with the bout. Words could never hope to express the feelings inside the combatants. Shinji rode Unit-01's hand all over the cages turned battlefield. Shinji drank of the thrill he received and so did Kaworu. Strike! Thrust! Jab! Parry! Lunge! This sequence of attacks repeated by them until they performed these maneuvers around every square inch of the cages. Shinji began laughing. The battlefield lowered and lowered, until in Unit-01 ushered them to where a crucified Lillith laid affixed a cross. In a bright light, consumed the world around them. And a splat of blood the light stopped. Shinji smirked at a smiling Kaworu. Both swords were lodging in flesh. _

_"So this is the last move." Shinji quipped._

_"I do believe this move is a stalemate." Kaworu commented waiting for 'last move'. Shinji placed at firm hand on Kaworu's shoulder and pulled himself closer, impaling them further on each other's sword. He moved closer his ear. _

_"I believe that term is…." he whispered twisting his sword in Kaworu's heart, "Checkmate." Ripping Kaworu's sword out the side his body, Shinji took all his remaining strength and cut Kaworu up the middle. Shinji smiled at the smiling face. _

_"The last pawn is dead. The new of reign of new king shall begin."

* * *

_

Shinji sat up from the couch on in the Nerv Main Office Waiting Room. He glanced over at the clock 7:38 pm. It flashed repeatedly. He realized he had been a slept for 45 minutes. Kaji agreed to help him out in exchange Kaji would require his assistance when the time comes. Shinji wiped the drool from his mouth and prepared to return to his nap.

_"**Shinji Ikari…please come to Dr. Akagi's office. Shinji Ikari please come to Dr. Akagi's office.**" _the PA droned on. Shinji grunted then his stomach grunted at him. He sighed and stood up. He hid the books in an empty office. If someone entered it then he would know. He had ways of knowing who had entered and he set them up in the most vicious mode possible.

"Shinji." Ritsuko cried as he entered, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Did I catch you sleeping?"

"My hungry woke me up."

"I would assume so. I heard growing males need there protein so they give it away." She winked at him. Both the faces of Maya and Shinji turned to confused mode. They looked at each other.

"Was Ritsuko making a joke?" Maya thought hoping that Shinji would pick it up.

"Was she serious?" Shinji thought hoping that Maya did not hear him.

"Come on, Shinji. What do you want?" she said handing him a menu, he gave it the once over then handed it back.

"Miso Soup and Rice Pork." he said handing it back. She smiled at him and handed Maya the money. Maya left Shinji and Ritsuko to their on devices to place and wait for the order.

"Shinji have been wondering about something."

"And that is?"

"You have been spending a lot time with Commander Ikari." She staring at him.

"Yes…we have."

"I see some of his mannerisms rubbing off on you. He drools when he sleeps to." she said handing him her handkerchief, "You missed a spot." Using her own face to point of the location where he missed a spot. Shinji wiped and received a giggle from her. Shinji looked for a place to sit and found the only available spot was beside her. He took it.

"He and I have goals that we require alliances. Even if those we ally with are each other." She looked at him.

"You two remind me of Niddhog."

"A two head serpent that destined to be killed by it's own feuding heads."

"I didn't mean it that sense. I mean that you two are cut from the same cloth."

"Oh. I didn't take you for a person that beat around the bush."

"And I didn't peg you for a submissive type. I know about the little incident in the cloning tank." she smirked watching Shinji frown. He felt the desire to strike her down from her smug high horse. But the beast inside him had a use for her.

"She can play her games. And I will play mean." He though looking at her, "I am a bit more experience then you know Ritsuko."

* * *

_Asuka had an abnormally large smile on her face. Shinji was reading with his shirt off as she laid on his back topless. Though he ignoring her completely she was happy. He turned the page of the book and continued reading from the top of the page._

_"Shinji-kun whatca reading?" sang in his arm._

_"Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy." he said flipping the page._

_"I read that one in college. I preferred Paradise Lost." Shinji turned to Asuka and looked at her for a moment. _

_"I would be reading that on if some redhead would have not got it wet in her eva." he chimed at her. She kissed his neck then nuzzled inside of his black strands. She smiled even as the thundering sounds of Misato's footsteps neared. It a warning to break her happiness but as always she ignored it. Misato pulled the door back smiling._

_"Asuka?" she sang with slight tease in her voice._

_"Yes, Misato?" was the happy girl's answer._

_"Rei is here." Shinji jumped up like a puppy that had been home all day alone and its master had turned. Asuka fell on her back as Shinji darted past Misato who was smart enough to move out of the way before he pushed her down to meet with his goddess. Asuka stared at the ceiling._

_"Love me. Love me. Love me. Love me. Love me. Love me. Love me." Sounds of Shinji kissing Rei became like a drum in her ears._

_"Love me. I am a doll. I am your doll. Why want you love?"_

_"Because you aren't a doll Asuka." Misato who still standing in the doorway unaffected by the pleasured moans and screams of Rei and rhythmic grunts of Shinji. _

_"Yes I am. I am his doll. I am his toy. I don't care as long as he plays with me at least once in awhile." Misato begun laughing then she suddenly stopped._

_"Bullshit Asuka. You want to be the only doll he plays with you want Shinji all to yourself. You can't share accept it sharing isn't apart of your nature."_

_"No I can…if it is what he wants me to do I will share him." Misato pointed at wall… "If he told you to would you watch him and Rei?" _

_"…."_

_"Hesitation? Dolls don't hesitate when ordered. Hesitation leads you to be discarded."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Uncertainty? Dolls are certain of the orders. For a doll orders are absolute."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Misunderstanding? Dolls don't misunderstand orders. They don't think about the orders they follow them."_

_"Tell me what you mean?"_

_"Demanding? Dolls don't demand anything. Dolls have no wills of there own."_

_"Please tell me what you mean?"_

_"Begging? Dolls don't beg. Begging shows demanding."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Questioning? Dolls don't question orders."_

_"Then no."_

_"Dolls don't say no. Dolls are toys to be played with. You want to be Shinji's doll but in order to be a doll. you must lose those traits about you."_

Asuka opened her eyes and stared at Misato. She felt the older woman hug her tightly. The expression in her eyes changed and looked at Misato. Then with a soft breeze she whispered, "Yes Misato. If that is what Shinji wishes of me I will watch."


End file.
